


How To Seduce Draco

by LittleTrooper99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, My First Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTrooper99/pseuds/LittleTrooper99
Summary: Hermione seduces Draco using a prompt she read in an old magazine. Don't let him know how much your clothes cost





	How To Seduce Draco

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Strictly Dramione Valentines Day Smut Fest 2019.  
> My Prompt was Don't let him know what your clothes cost.  
> This is my first time writing Smut so please keep that in mind. I am just proud I tried. And went out of my comfort zone.  
> Thank you to Mrs.Ren for looking this over you are awesome.

                                                How to Seduce Draco

Draco slowly walked into the restaurant where he was meeting his girlfriend of one year exactly. They had gotten together on Valentine’s Day one year ago. He worked as a Healer at St. Mungo’s. He’d seen Hermione at the cafeteria one day and just had to ask her out. So here he was, dressed in his best suit and tie as he looked around the restaurant she had picked out in Muggle London. He spotted her and his jaw dropped. She was wearing her honey curls up in tight ringlets that he just wanted to tug on. She wore a red strapless dress with black stilettos. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. He knew she made good money, but didn’t think she could afford stuff like that. So he walked over to her. Sliding into the seat next to her in the both. Putting his arm around her

“Hello, sweetheart.” he said pecking her on the check. “You look absolutely amazing tonight” he added sitting down next to her.

“You don’t look so bad yourself.” she replied, blushing a bit. She didn’t take compliments very well, a habit he worked to break her of since he showered her with them every chance he got.

“You know I would have helped you buy that,” he said pointing to her dress. “I know you only work part-time at the hospital. “

“Oh, it’s okay. I do work another job.” Hermione said. “No its not as a escort or anything bad. I just have a different job that my mom helped me do.” she added so she didn’t sound like she sold herself for money.

“How did I not know that?” Draco mused, putting his hand on her leg and running his fingers up and down her leg. He smirked as she shivered below the touch, her eyes widening. 

“Never asked.” She replied with a smile. Hermione wondered absently if he realized the effect he had over her, but then...of course he did. This was the same man who delighted in making coulour rise to her cheeks. She wanted him badly. And now he was questioning how she got her dress. She read in an old magazine not to let them know how much your clothes cost. And she hoped to do that but if he kept that up she might crack and tell him about her other job. Even if it was just making her own clothes.

“What should we order?” Draco asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

“I’m going to have chicken parmesan.” Hermione said to the waiter that she just realized was waiting to take their order.

“I will have the same.” Draco replied before handing the waiter their menus.

“You look so beautiful tonight,” Draco said, pulling her closer. Hermione just nodded; she was the one that wanted to do the seducing, but he was doing it. But she had time. She knew she was seducing him with the dress she wore that was the whole point. She made this special for tonight to seduce him. It was time to take this relationship to the next step.

“Oh, this thing!” she remarked, waving her hand as if it was nothing. “I bought it ages ago.” she replied, rubbing her leg up and down his. Gods, if she only knew what she was doing to him,

Draco thought as he was in thought of taking her back to her flat and having his way with her. This dress was driving him batty for sure. He just couldn’t keep his hands to himself.

“So I was thinking after this, I have some ice cream at my flat. We could go back and have some ice cream and maybe talk?” Hermione said, heat rising to her cheeks

“That sounds lovely.” Draco dipped his head to hide his smirk from her. Their dinner arrived and both of them ate while glancing when they thought the other wasn’t watching. They would catch each other every so often and turn away both smiling. I am getting so nervous, thought Hermione, what if this doesn’t work and he figures it out? No, it will work. I have everything at home.

“Are you finished?” Draco asked her.

“Yes.” Hermione replied.

Standing up, Draco left several galleons on the table. Hermione grabbed her jacket and followed. They walked the short distance to Hermione’s flat since she lived in muggle London. Draco had his hands in his pockets, playing with the thin box he had got her. Once they were inside her flat. Hermione walked to the freezer and got the ice cream out. She didn’t even notice Draco came up behind her. Wrapping his arms around her he whispered in her ear

“I got something for you,” he replied, taking the box out of his pocket and opening it, putting the necklace around her neck and clasping it. Hermione gasped, looking down. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. It was a rose necklace that had the darkest red and green stones.

“It’s beautiful.” Hermione said, turning to him giving him a kiss. Draco deepened the kiss, picking her up and setting her on the counter. Draco trailed kisses down her neck and along her jaw.

“Do you know what you are doing to me in this dress Hermione?” he asked huskily.

“I was hoping good things.” she replied, nipping at his ear.

“Oh god!” he moaned into her mouth. “You have no clue how seducing you are.” he replied.

“Well, you haven’t seen anything yet.” she said, getting off the counter and heading to her room, her hips swaying.

Draco could only stare at her before his brain caught up and he followed her. Once in her room, Hermione grabbed his shoulders, guiding him to the bed. Without giving him a chance to think she sat him down and straddled him grinding her body against his. Feeling his cock get hard. Kissing his neck as she grounded into him. Draco could only nod. Gods, she was more than he could ever ask for. His fingers stroked her nipples through the flimsy material of her dress, her lips parting. Hermione pulled away from Draco, slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt and kissing her way down his chest to just below his navel. I

“Gods, Hermione, you have no clue how fucking sexy you look right now doing that.” he rasped as she started undoing his belt, button and zipper. He lifted his hips up so she could pull them down and just be in his silky green boxers. Her eyes widened, lips parting as her tongue darted out as she took in the sight of his cock straining against his boxers. Hermione slowly stood up from his lap and backed up a bit. Draco went to grab her, but she slapped his hand away. Hermione chewed her bottom lip, working up the courage to carry through with actually stripping. Draco laid back on his elbows watching her. She took a deep breath and slowly released the zipper on her dress. Moving her hips to a rhythm only she could hear. She looked Draco straight in the eyes as she let her dress fall to the ground at her feet and she stepped out of it. Draco’s jaw dropped. He just wanted to run his fingers down that body of hers. She had no bra on but had a pair of black silk boy shorts and looking at her in just those, her shoes and that necklace he gave her he needed her now. His cock was throbbing.

“Hermione, please let me love you.” he pleaded.

“Not yet.” she whispered.

“Mmmmm, why not”? Draco asked.

“This is why.” Hermione pushed him flat on his back and taking his boxers off, slowly letting his hard cock spring out. Taking the boxers off Hermione kneeled between his legs and leaned down slowly putting his cock in her mouth and sucking.

“Oh my……don’t stop, Hermione” Draco shouted. It felt so wonderful. He never expected this today but oh my gods did he love it. Watching her head bob up and down while she took as much of him as she could.

“You like that, do you?” she said seductively.

“You have no idea,.” Draco replied.

Stopping Hermione stood up and Draco moaned. “Don’t worry,” she said “I am not done. I just thought we could please each other at the same time”. she said, taking her boy shorts off and climbing back on him.

“I would love to have my lips and younger on your pussy.” he replied “I bet it tastes good”

Hermione giggled at that as she turned with her pussy facing his face and lowered her mouth to his cock. Draco moaned then started liking her pussy to the rhythm she was sucking his cock licking

“Oh, Draco that feels so good.” she whimpered, taking a breath..

“Hermione, I won’t last long if we keep this up.” he said. Hermione stopped sucking his cock and turned to face him. Kissing his lips, tasting each other on their lips, Hermione slowly slid herself down his cock They both moaned at the same time.

“You are so tight,” Draco said, playing with her nipples. Hermione only smiled as started rocking her body as she enjoyed the sensation of him sliding into her. Draco just watched her with amazement. He loved her riding his cock. He just couldn’t stop looking and touching. It felt so good. He loved when she made it deep. He could feel her clenchin around his cock and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. “Hermione, I can’t last much longer.” he said, sucking on her nipple.

“I am so close; don’t stop,” Hermione said, riding his cock, her pace quickening. Moans could be heard from both of them getting louder and louder as they were almost to their release. Then at the same time, Hermione screaming his name and Draco let out a grunt of pleasure.Hermione felt like she could float and Draco knowing he was who he wanted to be with.

“That felt amazing,” Draco said, kissing her and pulling her closer.

“I could get used to this,” Hermione said.

“I know what you mean.” Draco replied sleepily.

“Oh and by the way,” Hermione . “Don’t you know you never tell the cost of your clothes to your boyfriend.It keeps the passion alive?” she said, laying her head on his chest.

“Is that what you heard?” he smirked.

“I read it in an old magazine.” she said, snuggling closer to him

“Oh really.”

“Yes.”

“I don’t like that rule. I think you seduced me just fine.” he said, closing his eyes.

“Well, I just wanted to tell you, I make my own clothes as my second job.” She said, smirking

“What, you made that?” he asked, sitting up.

“I sure did.” she said, sitting up with him “I make all my clothes, so you would never have guessed.” she smiled.

“You really are an amazing person” Draco said kissing her temple as sleep came over both them.

The End.


End file.
